A Sad Sad Reality
by Mr. Steal Yo Gurl
Summary: Humphrey's awoken from a dream and nothing was what he thought it was. *****ONESHOT******


**_HEY EVERYONE!_**

**I'm here to vent my emotions out here on fanfiction with a little oneshot I'm writing at 1:00 in the morning. I'm sorry I'm not around as much guys! I have a lot of highschool "things" I need to take care of. Anyway, here comes the story... **

_Humphrey's POV_

**LAST SCENE OF ALPHA AND OMEGA:**

As Kate and I stood atop Howling Rock, we both lifted our heads into the sky and...

I quickly awoke in a cold sweat, my eyes darting around the room. Sun was pouring into my den in Jasper. It was all a dream? The whole going to Sawtooth, meeting Paddy and Marcel, and the girl of my dreams falling in love with me was a dream? I then plummeted my head to the stone cold floor of my den and started to cry.

"What was I thinking? A Alpha like Kate...(sniff)...going for a O-omega like me", I whispered to myself, stuttering slightly. Stuttering on the word, the only word that bridged Kate and I apart from one another. Omega. Such a terrible word, showing shame and weakness to anyway who holds the title of it.

"Humphrey!" Said a sweet sounding voice, a voice that would always brighten up a disasterous day. But not today, today is the only exception where that voice brings pain and agony to everytime I hear it. It was Kate who was behind that voice.

"Yes", I sniffled, just trying not to draw attention to myself.

"Humphrey, are you alright?", Kate said coming closer, but I put my hand up to her muzzle and said, "Yes I'm fine, don't come any closer!", in a commanding tone.

"O-okay...hope to see you at the wedding today..", Kate said walking out of my den with her tail dragging behind her. I couldn't even look at her face, but telling by her tone of voice she seemed pretty hurt by my terse attitude. I slowly got up of the floor and walked out of my den and into the cool spring weather in Jasper Park. If only that my most dreaded event wasn't being taken place on this day, I might've actually enjoyed the weather.

I walked down to the river to wash up a bit before the wedding. As I was down there I guess Garth, the person I hated at most at this point, walking over to me.

"Hello, coyote boy! Today's the special day!", Garth said happily as he started to wash his fur in the river. I shrugged the whole "coyote boy" comment off and kept to work on cleaning my fur.

"What? Forgot how to speak? So you are stupid and weak now, huh?" Garth mocked. I ignored him once again and started to drink from the river. Garth didn't like that so he took my head and dunked it in the river and started to drown me.

"Huh? Not so tough now, prettyboy?" Garth scoffed as he pushed me over to the bank of the river. I gasped for air and spit up water. For a second their, I was hoping Garth would kill me. I didn't want to live on with lying to myself about liking Kate. And now that she is being taken away? I got no reason to live anymore. I picked myself and went to the wedding grounds and took a seat. The wedding should be starting soon.

About fifteen minutes passed by after I sat down and finally the wedding started. As I saw Kate walking up to the wedding rock, my jaw dropped at how gorgeous she looked. Almost how she looked in my dream when I married her. That thought quickly got put out of my mind when I saw Garth walk to the wedding rock, with a cocky smile on his face. As I turned back to Kate I saw her staring at me with a tear in her eye. I smiled half-heartedly motioned her to go on. She smiled brightly and kept going on with it. As they neared the end of the ceremony, they started to go in for the kiss to seal the bond between mates. I saw this happen and slow motion. As their muzzles inched closer and closer to eacher, I started to break down.

"No no! Do this for Kate, Humphrey", I whispered to myself as I held my it all in. They finally came close enough to each other and touched muzzles, sealing the pack. As this happened the crowd erupted in cheers and screaming, but for me, I stayed silent. I let a single tear escape my ear and I whispered to msyelf, "I love you, Kate".

**Holy Sad! Please review and favorite this oneshot, and who knows it may become a story...**

**-Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


End file.
